The Green Shoot
by AthenAltena
Summary: My version of Chloe's childhood. Explains her connections with Altena, Kirika and Mirielle. Contains major spoiler, so do not read unless you have seen up to ep. 20


Author's notes: I don't own Noir, and this is just my interpretation of Chloe's childhood. For those of you who have not seen the series up to episode 20, DON'T READ! Unless you want a major plot device spoiled, please watch the series first.  
  
AA  
  
**Birth**  
  
The Manor, the holy shrine of the Soldats. Standing among the vast orchards of the mountains that separated France and Spain, the Manor was the one place on earth that time had left behind on her journey. And it was here, in this holy place, that Altena, the Merciful Mother, spent her days.  
  
Altena was only 16 when her third and final sapling arrived. She had been taken under the wing of the former Mistress of the Manor and groomed to replace the aging woman. It had only been two years since the elderly woman had passed away. Her body now lay under the orchards she had tended to her whole life.  
  
Altena, however, had a more ambitious plan. Noir. She had heard the name and read of the two maidens since she had arrived at the manor at age 8, a ragged and hopeless orphan who had come into the mountains after several months of wandering. The old woman had nursed her back from the brink of death, and Altena had listened as the old woman had read her the stories of the Soldats of old with awe at the strength of the two warrior women. It was her intent to resurrect Noir, and to have her two maidens punish the wicked and save those, like herself, who had suffered at the hands of evil men.  
  
It was on a clear spring day that she stood in her orchard, tending to her grapes. She had just gotten back from Japan, where she had blessed the daughter of two Japanese Soldats. This girl would be one of three saplings competing for two places, for that was how it was written in The Book. She had also been to Corsica some time ago, where the other was living with her family, and all she needed was one more child before she could begin to set in motion her plan for the revival of Noir, her Grande Retour.  
  
As she thought about what was needed she spotted a woman approaching the Manor. Altena frowned. She had not received word of anyone who needed to see her. She felt under her robe for the gun hidden there. She would use it if she needed to defend the holy ground she stood on.  
  
But as soon as she saw the woman clearly she knew that was not necessary. The woman, who looked only in her mid to early 20s, was very ragged and tired looking. And, Altena could now see, was pregnant.  
  
As the woman staggered towards her a few words escaped her dry and cracked lips.  
  
"Mistress...Altena..." Before she could say more the woman collapsed, and Altena ran to her side. This woman was a soldat, if she knew who Altena was. Altena grunted as she dragged the woman inside, but she was surprisingly light for someone who seemed so far into a pregnancy.  
  
After she had gotten the woman inside and cleaned her off a bit she realized just how pretty the young woman was. Her maroon hair hung in a braid down her back and her eyes were set deep into her pale face. It was hard to place her origins, for she looked both European and Asian at the same time.  
  
After some time she awoke, staring around at her surroundings with wonder. She smiled and patted her stomach.  
  
"My dear, we made it after all," she said weakly.  
  
Altena pulled a chair next to the bed. The woman stared up at Altena with respect.  
  
"Mistress Altena, thank you for saving me... and my unborn daughter."  
  
Altena nodded. "Who are you? Where did you come from, and how did you come to this place?"  
  
The woman suddenly looked sad. "My husband and I wanted to come here, so our daughter could be your third sapling, but he died..." she choked back a sob "on the way through the mountains. Please Mistress..." she grasped Altena's hand. "Please take on our daughter as part of your Noir. It was my husband's final wish."  
  
Suddenly she gasped in pain. "My daughter will be here soon, and I fear I may not have the strength to go on after she arrives. Please, whatever happens, take care of her."  
  
Altena nodded. "You have my word as the lady of the Manor."  
  
The labor went on through the night, and it was one of the worst Altena had seen. The young woman's screams echoed around the halls of the manor, seeming to fill the entire ancient house with pain. As Altena tired in vain to help the young woman, she knew that she would not survive the labor.  
  
After 8 hours a beautiful baby girl finally entered the world. Her mother smiled as she stared at her child, whose blue eyes looked around her in awe. But the strength of giving her daughter life was too much for the young mother, who died within 10 minutes of the delivery.  
  
Altena bowed her head when the woman breathed her last breath. She stared down at the baby girl in her arms. She would not break her promise to the woman; this girl would be a sapling. Altena performed the sacred ritual; now she had her final sapling.  
  
Altena buried her mother outside of the manor near a grove of olive trees, and it was while she prayed at her grave that she knew what to name her new charge. Her mother's grave would have no name, but the baby girl asleep in the grass would.  
  
Chloe. Green shoot. She was a sapling, so the name was appropriate. It rolled off of the tongue easily and sounded good to the ear. She smiled as she watched the child sleep in the sling across her back. _I will be mother to this girl_, she thought. _And she will be Noir someday_.  
  
**Age 1-3**  
  
Chloe, true to her name, had grown like a young flower and was just as beautiful. She had learned quickly, and when Altena worked in the vineyard Chloe would sit and watch the butterflies while she laughed with joy at the sight of the many colored insects darting between the vines.  
  
Altena raised her like her own, giving Chloe as much love and attention as her own surrogate mother, the former lady of the Manor, had given to her. She spent her days teaching Chloe the basics of life and reading to her from The Book at night before Chloe would lie down to sleep.  
  
It was on one such occasion when Chloe was 2 years old that Altena read to her the tale of Noir for the first time. Chloe looked wide eyed down at the illustration of the two sword wielding women as Altena read of how they had slain evil and protected those who had suffered and been persecuted. Chloe reached down her hand and touched the woman standing behind Noir.  
  
"Mama," she said, "who that?" She looked up at Altena with her innocent grey eyes as she spoke.  
  
Altena smiled. "Why, that is the Priestess, my dear."  
  
"Pwiestess." Chloe repeated, trying to pronounce the new word. "What that?"  
  
Altena patted Chloe on top of her maroon-haired head. "She is the one who tells Noir what to do. She is the mother of them, so to speak."  
  
Chloe smiled. "She just like you!" She laughed.  
  
Altena laughed too. "Yes dear, she is like me. And when you become Noir I will be the Priestess. Then we will help the innocent together."  
  
Chloe nodded. "When? When I be Noir?"  
  
"Soon, my dear. But first you need to pass the trials."  
  
"Twials." Chloe looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"Because," Altena explained patiently. "Because Noir must be strong, and the trials are what make you strong."  
  
Chloe nodded and bounced up and down on Altena's lap. "I wanna be strong! I wanna be strongest!"  
  
Altena laughed. "You will, darling, you will. Now, let's get ready for bed."  
  
**Age 4-6  
**  
The days at the Manor had passed quietly and predictably for several years. Chloe had grown from a curious toddler into an adventurous and energetic kindergartner. Of course, she was taught by Altena, so she was technically not in a school of the traditional sense. Chloe was a very curious learner, always eager to explore the world around her. In her mind this paradise she lived in with her "mother" would always be there, and she would always be at Altena's side.  
  
What she didn't know is that things were about to change, very rapidly.  
  
One day when Chloe was 5 there was an unexpected visitor. Chloe was used to the Soldats' nuns dropping by to bring messages to Altena, but never had she seen a man come to her. Chloe had been to the village near the Manor many times, but this man was not one of those who dwelt in the guardian village of her home.  
  
He was a tall Asian man with jet-black hair, who seemed to carry an aura of death like a cape around his shoulders. He bowed to Altena as he entered her visiting room, and kissed her outstretched hand. It suddenly occurred to Chloe that Altena did not look happy when he did this, and she grimaced just slightly.  
  
"Mistress Altena," he began. "We have received your request. The girl will be sent here as soon as we can obtain her. You have my word as a knight of the Soldats."  
  
Altena closed her eyes. "I thank you, Harutomo. Remember, at all costs you will deliver the girls to me, and if her parents object, kill them."  
  
Chloe let out a gasp before she could stop herself. She was not supposed to be listening, after all. Both of the adults looked in her direction, and she knew her hiding spot behind the tall pillar had been discovered.  
  
Altena's stern glare was replaced in an instant by a look of kindness as Chloe stepped out. "My dear, why were you hiding like that?"  
  
Chloe looked down at her sandals. "I'm sorry mama, I just didn't recognize him, and I was curious." She looked up with pleading grey eyes at the two of them. "But please, don't kill them! I know it's not my business, but you shouldn't kill mommies and daddies!"  
  
Altena smiled and knelt beside Chloe. "My dear, sometimes it is necessary to kill. Why, if we don't, there might not be another Noir for another 1000 years."  
  
Chloe gasped. "No, we don't want that!"  
  
Altena patted Chloe's head and smiled. "You see my point, dearest. Now, in a little while you will be able to see the ones who may become Noir with you."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
Altena nodded. "Yes, really."  
  
Chloe jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait!"  
  
**2 months later...  
**  
Chloe sighed as she stared out the window. It had been 2 months since the Haru man had come, and still no one new. She lay on her back and waved her feet above her. When would she see the other two?  
  
A sound from outside made her sit up suddenly. This person did not have the usual graceful walk of a Soldat nun, and now that Chloe thought about it, there were two sets of footsteps approaching!  
  
Chloe ran out of the house excitedly to greet the new arrivals. Altena came slightly behind her, beaming.  
  
Sure enough, it was the Haru man from before, and he was holding the hand of a small black haired girl. Her head was bowed, so the sun seemed to turn her hair a light brown in the fading sunlight.  
  
Altena walked forward, her arms outstretched. "Welcome, my sapling. I am Altena, I am the one who will help you on your way to becoming Noir."  
  
The little girl just kept her head bowed. "Oka-san, Oto-san..." she whispered. Chloe could now see that there were tears in the girl's eyes.  
  
The Haru man grimaced. "Mistress, I'm sorry, but we had to... they just wouldn't give her up."  
  
Altena nodded grimly. "Such is the case. What is the name they gave her?"  
  
"Kirika," replied the Haru man. "I believe she was called Kirika..."  
  
"Her last name is no longer needed." Altena said sternly. "She is Kirika Yumura. That will be her name from now on."  
  
The Haru man bowed. "I understand, Mistress."  
  
Altena now turned to Kirika. "Now, my dear, we have a job for you." She led Kirika inside, Chloe following close behind. She was ecstatic, a new friend!  
  
Altena led Kirika into the great hall, where she sat down and told Kirika her philosophy, which Chloe knew by heart and mouthed with Altena. Kirika's pupils became slits as Altena spoke, proof of the power Altena could have over the mind. Chloe watched her with admiration. Her mama was truly a great person!  
  
After Altena had finished she led Kirika to the alter, upon which a small black handgun lay. She picked it up and handed it to Kirika, who took it and inspected it thoroughly.  
  
Altena smiled. "Now then, you will go to Corsica and eliminate a family of those who oppose me, but..." Altena's eyes took on a steely glare. "Do not harm the girl. Just shoot them all and leave. Chloe,"  
  
Chloe snapped to attention. "Yes mama?"  
  
"You will go with her, to see how it is done. Make sure you are not seen."  
  
Chloe beamed. "Yes, I will be as silent as a shadow, mama!"  
  
Altena smiled. "Good, now, you two had best be off on your way. Harutomo has supplied transportation." Altena clasped both of their tiny hands in her own.  
  
"Good luck, my saplings."  
  
**Corsica**  
  
Chloe was amazed at the beauty of this island, yet it was nothing compared to the Manor and its orchards. She and Kirika sat side by side in a sedan as they passed up the cobblestone streets of the town, and she was still giddy from the boat trip. She had seen so much, and she couldn't wait to tell Altena.  
  
Kirika had remained silent, her eyes staring straight ahead. Harutomo had tried to make conversation with her, but Kirika had just replied with grunts or nods. He sighed and leaned back.  
  
"Such is the Mistress' power," he said to himself.  
  
After some time they arrived at the gate of an elegant mansion. Chloe gasped and stood up against the window.  
  
"Pretty," she whispered. Kirika said nothing.  
  
"Now," Harutomo said. "There is a back exit through the bushes, the targets are in the dining room, and if the girl should enter, run."  
  
Kirika nodded. She stepped out of the car and began to head towards the bushes. Chloe practically skipped after her.  
  
Chloe hid herself behind a column as they approached the house. There was a man, a woman and a little boy in the room. The two adults were at the table, and the little boy was leaning with his back against his mother's chair. The man was looking at something in his hands, and they both looked distressed.  
  
Suddenly Kirika entered, taking both adults by surprise. She aimed her gun at the man and fired twice. The man slumped and fell to the ground. She then hit the little boy, who dropped his book and fell to the ground before his mother, with shock painted across her face, could reach him.  
  
Chloe was awestruck. Kirika truly was Noir. The woman said something to Kirika, but Chloe did not hear what it was. Finally, Kirika pulled the trigger, and the woman fell to the ground.  
  
The door on the other end of the room flew open. A little blond girl rushed in clutching a teddy bear. The man's pocket watch had fallen open, and an eerie tune filled the room. Kirika was off and running after a second, and Chloe followed her. Chloe smiled. Mission accomplished.  
  
**The Manor  
**  
Chloe had been sad to see Kirika go, but she was in need of a different training than what Chloe would receive.  
  
_But_, thought Chloe, _someday we will be Noir, and then we will always be together._  
  
She told this to herself as Kirika left with Harutomo, shortly after they had left Corsica Kirika had reverted back to how she had been when she arrived. This confused Chloe, but she decided not to worry about it.  
  
_Someday, _Chloe told herself. _Kirika and I will be Noir, and mama will be so proud of me. _Chloe smiled to herself. _Soon....  
  
_**10 years later**  
  
Chloe had grown into an accomplished assassin, skilled, deadly, and most of all, silent. She stood outside on the manor's steps, clutching a small fork tenderly. Soon, she would finally be Noir with Kirika, and Her Friend would not interfere anymore.  
  
Chloe smiled. _Mama, _she thought to herself. _I know you will be proud of me when I am Noir, I'm doing this for you, mama.  
_  
**The End **


End file.
